


Home

by meltedcapsicle (kookominie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookominie/pseuds/meltedcapsicle
Summary: Tony is still alive and suddenly breathing comes a little easier.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youacciomyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youacciomyheart/gifts).



> I've been writing Stony fics for a while now and finally I've decided to post a tiny drabble : almost everyone took their shot with the stony reunion after IW so I took mine too.

Tony is still alive and suddenly breathing comes a little easier. Even if the ashes are still in the air; even if the loss is like a weight on his shoulders and guilt a tight knot in his throat.  
Steve eyes still sting for the tears he hasn't let himself shed yet, and he feels weak and useless, but a tiny flare of hope lights in his chest.  
It's not enough to make everything better, but it's far more than he ever thought he could feel right at this moment.  
Tony still hasn't moved, he's just looking at him with his mouth open on the verge of saying something and maybe it's just wishful thinking but Steve sees relief in his tired eyes.

He knows he should call Rhodey to let him know Tony's here, he's been searching for him without pause; even when everyone else believed they've lost him too (Steve didn't dare to dream to see him again, the reality of things could have split him apart; but he should have known better : Tony's Earth's best defender and won't leave her unprotected).

And now Tony's here, blood on his face and dust on his clothes. Steve heart aches but at least he has finally something to be grateful for.

Steve also knows he has no right to get closer to Tony, to touch him (not after what he's done, not without knowing what he is thinking right now) but his body moves faster than his mind and suddenly his fingers are grazing Tony's cheek.  
It's a selfish thing to do, but Steve has to feel how warm and real Tony is under his hands, the way his body moves every time he takes a breath.

(Some twisted part of him is dreading the moment Tony will disappear too or maybe he'll discover this is just his mind playing hurtful games)

Everything stays silent when he tries to embrace him : Tony doesn't say anything, he doesn't try to hit him or push him away, he just falls into his arms like he couldn't bear standing on his own two feet anymore and Steve steadies him, muttering rushed reassurances against his hair. 

"I thought I was the only one left."

Tony's voice breaks over the words and Steve can't remember ever seeing him so small and broken. He doesn't list for him all the names of the people they've lost, even if they are bored through his mind, but he holds him there and whispers about the others : about his Rhodey that never stopped hoping; about Natasha, Bruce and Thor that still alive and waiting for them.  
They're all they have left and Steve intends to hold on to them, he won't ever leave them again, just like he won't stop Tony from leaning onto him.

He dares to caress Tony's hair ad press a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay, Tony, you're home now"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is the first time I try writing something in English so I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> find me on [Tumblr](https://meltedcapsicle.tumblr.com)


End file.
